


I'm in Need

by Huke_Lemmingsx



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Steve, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not a Happy Story, Protective Bucky Barnes, Torture, Trigger warnings in chapters, Violence, but a happy ending, poor steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huke_Lemmingsx/pseuds/Huke_Lemmingsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years.</p><p>It had been two years. 24 months, since the team had lost their captain. It was a routine mission, all they had to do was check out an old abandon warehouse, this was never supposed to happen. Steve had gone outside to do a perimeter check when they heard the scream, the Avengers immediately rushing out, all of them calling for their Captain.<br/>The only thing left behind being his Shield, which was smeared with blood. Over the span of two years they had been able to figure few things out, them being that; Hydra was the ones who took Steve and that there Captain was still alive. </p><p>Will they be able to find their captain? </p><p>Will Steve ever be the same? </p><p>(IMPORTANT!!! Please read note at the beginning)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo! I'm back with another rippppper 
> 
> I was really anxious about posting this one :/ It's very dark and I wasn't sure how people would take it. So we'll just see how it goes and if people don't like it I'll take it down, (No biggie). Please no hate. 
> 
> For those of you wanting to know, I am in no way abandoning my other works, I love them and I'm continuing to write them now. There will be an update for "The New Generation" and "I'm Holding on for Dear Life" very soon do keep checking!!.... 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Two years. It had been two years. 24 months, 108 days and 4 months since the team had lost their captain. It was a routine mission all they had to do was check out an old abandon warehouse, this was never supposed to happen. Steve had gone outside to do a perimeter check when they heard the scream, the Avengers immediately rushing out, all of them calling for their Captain. The only thing left behind being his Shield, which was smeared with blood. Over the span of two years they had been able to figure few things out, them being that; Hydra was the ones who took Steve and that there Captain was still alive. 

Because of the kidnapping, the team needed another leader, it was immediately passed down Tony, and that lasted a whole 3 days before he decided he’d rather be told what to do then to actually give out the orders. Then Bucky took up the role his befriend/boyfriend used to have before he was taken. So, it had been two years since anyone had seen Rogers, and the last time they saw him he was still their fearless leader who could knock anyone over with just a glare. 

“Barnes!” barked Natasha. The Avengers were currently storming a recently active Hydra base, hoping to find anything that would lead them to Steve.

“Romanoff?” Bucky replied back after letting the last Hydra agent fall to the ground in a bloody pile. 

“We’ve found something. Back entrance, near the labs, hurry” she cut the communication. Bucky sighed before making his way to where he was told to go. Every time they broke in to a base it seemed like there was always something new to find, but never Steve. Bucky was ready to go in to the room, store all of the lab reports and papers away that might have anything related to Steve and then go home in another disappointing mission. This is why he couldn’t contain his surprise when he saw Natasha, Clint and a recently human and covered up Bruce standing outside the door, worry etched on to each of their faces. 

“What’s going on?” Bucky asked, not used to seeing this much emotion from the assassins. 

“You need to stay calm ok?” Clint said solemnly. Bucky’s brows furrowed. 

“What happened? What is it?” Bucky asked worried. 

“We’ve found something, and it’s both a good thing and a horrible thing, but before you go in there you need to stay calm,” Bruce said soothingly. Bucky nodded stiffly as Natasha nodded her head towards the door, he followed the redhead in and nearly fainted at what he saw. 

“Steve?” 

Hanging from the roof from a strong metal chain was their missing captain, and he did not look good. His feet didn’t touch the ground and his shoulders were twisted at unnatural angles, he was shirtless, barefoot and was only dressed in tight blue pants that distinctively looked like his Captain America uniform. His chest was scarred up with cuts, incisions and what looked to be burns. He was currently unconscious with dirt, grime and cuts covering his face. 

“Holy hell Steve” Bucky whispered as he hurried over. Sam, Tony and Thor already over their Captain, trying to figure out a way to get him down with the minimal amount of pain, Natasha, Clint and Bruce keeping watch at the door. 

“We need to get him down” Tony said, a worried tone to his voice that Bucky had never heard. 

“Its gunna hurt him,” Bucky said quietly running a hand through his hair to stop himself from touching Steve. 

“Anything’s gunna hurt him at this point Bucky, we just need to get him down with minimal damage to his body” Sam said, “It’s probably better for him to be passed out for this” 

“Thor you and Tony lift him off the chains, Sam and I will ease him down” Bucky said, back into leader mode. Thor and Tony nodded as they reached up and carefully grabbed the chains surrounding Steve’s hands, slightly lifting him up and over the metal hook holding his battered body up. As soon as Steve’s feet hit the floor and Sam and Bucky’s hands touched his chest, Steve’s eyes snapped open and he let out a scream of pain, struggling backwards out of their grip and falling on the dirty ground, immediately curling up into a fetal position, protecting his head. 

“Please!” the blonde pleaded, voice gruff from screaming, “Don’t, please, no more, no more! I’ll be good, I promise, I’ll be a good boy and do as you say, please!” There was a collective gasp around the room, the only person who had seen this Steve vulnerable was Bucky and even then it wasn’t this bad. 

“Stevie no…” Bucky said as he hurried over and kneeled down next to him. “Come on sweetheart open you’re eyes and look at us, it’s Bucky, it’s Bucky, you’re safe now” the soldier being careful not to touch him. 

“N-No not thi-this again please!” The words tumbled out of Steve’s mouth as in routine, “I’ll do any-anything you want just not this again please” His eyes still screwed shut tight. 

“Stevie, just open your eyes, it’s us, all of us are here, we’re gunna get you out of here ok?” Bucky pleaded. Steve shook his head vigorously. 

“N-No you’re dead!” Steve gasped out, “You’re all dead, m’all alone and no-ones coming for m-me. Use-Useless Steve, bad, bad, bad!” the blonde started tugging harshly at his hair. 

“James, we will have to carry Steven out. It seems as though his feet have been damaged.” Thor said quietly, Bucky tore his eyes away from Steve’s face to look down at his bare feet, and sure enough they were blistered and bloodied. 

“Tony” Bucky said, crack in his voice, “Can you go get a tranq from Clint, we won’t get him out like this” Tony nodded and with another heart wrenching sob from Steve, came back in and handed it to Bucky. Ever so carefully Bucky took the top off the dart, staring at the clear liquid inside the small tube, fearing that injecting Steve would cause him more harm. 

“Sweetheart you have to drink this for me ok?” Bucky said softly, carefully reaching up to hold the back of Steve’s neck, ignoring the violent flinch. “I’m going to put it to your lips and you just need to swallow” Steve nodded his head. 

“Ye-Yes of course, what-whatever you want, I’ll be-be good for you” Bucky’s heart clenched, Steve still thought this was a hallucination and that Bucky was his ‘handler’. Two hours later, they were all in the quinjet on their way to the S.H.I.E.L.D hospital, everyone watching as Bucky tucked an unconscious Steve into the gurney. They had finally gotten their leader back, but after seeing the state he was in at the base they wondered if they would ever get the Steve Rogers they knew back


	2. Hospitals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a bit off a wait!
> 
> I've got a lot of stuff going on in my life right now and it's just taking me a little bit longer to write and update on all of my stories. 
> 
> Which I'll repeat...
> 
> NONE OF THEM HAVE BEEN ABANDONED 
> 
> I WILL FINISH ALL OF THEM. 
> 
> There will be more chapters coming very soon for all three of them :)

The first thing he noticed was that he couldn’t use his hands. It wasn’t unusual; in fact it would be surprising if his hands were untied. What surprised him was that instead of his hands being tied above his head like the always were, they were held down by his sides by soft but firm straps. He was confused, this never happened, no one was ever gentle with him anymore. What really made him start panicking was when he realized his feet and chest were also bound down. He then heard the murmuring voices around him, too sedated to recognize them, ‘oh god, what were they going to do to him now?’. 

“Steve?”

The blonde whimpered as he tried to move away from the sound, he hasn’t opened his eyes yet but he could sense that there was more than one person, and they were inching closer to him. 

“Steve, sweetheart, can you open your eyes for me?” and for the first time in months, Steve let out a heartbreaking sob as he shook his head because ‘god, that sounded like Bucky’. “Why not honey? We’ve all been waiting to see you” there was a crack in his voice that made Steve’s heart jump.

“W-why are you doing th-this?” Steve managed to croak out, voice hoarse and eyes still screwed shut. “I-I already know they’re de-dead. You-you promised me tha-that if I w-was good boy you’d stop pun-punishing me like th-this” He whimpered and flinched when he felt a hand caress his cheek, absolutely terrified. 

“Darlin’ I swear to you that we’re not dead, everyone’s here with you now. You’ve been gone for two years, Stevie, the people that took you made you believe those things. I promise you that we’re here and that you’re safe, they’ll never touch you again. Just open your eyes for me yeah?” Steve wanted too, he really wanted too. He’d give anything to open his eyes and see the team and Bucky standing near him. But he knew as soon as he’d open his eyes they would start spewing hatful things at him, blaming him for their death, just like all the other hallucinations his handler’s gave him. 

“I-I’ve been good s-sir, I’ve done all you wanted. Please stop, pl-please I’ll be go-good sir” Steve shook his head and bowed in submission. After what seemed like hours he felt something that the hallucination had never done before, warm lips softly pressed against his own chapped ones. His eyes snapped open on instinct, staring at the face as he pulled away. Soft features with sharp cheekbones, dark hair that was pulled up into a messy topknot, kind blue eyes with a small, sad, smile stretched across his lips. 

“Hey baby” Bucky said softly, “They’re those beautiful blue eyes I love so much” Steve’s eyes widened as he let out a small gasp. This had never happened before, every time he’s tried to reach out and touch his hallucination they’ve always vanished. But here as a hand softly cards through his dirty hair, he’s going to let himself believe, even if it is all a trick his handler’s are playing on him. 

“Bucky?” Steve whimpered out. “I-is it re-really yo- are you act-actually here-alive?” he stuttered as more drugs made their way into his system, lulling him back into darkness. 

“I promise you honey” Bucky soothed the near sleeping man as he caressed his face. “I’ll be right here when you wake up, I swear to you” those were the last words Steve heard before he fell back asleep, hoping to himself that it is all a reality. 

***********************  
Bucky let out a strangled sigh as he leant down and pressed a soft kiss to his lover’s cheek, he stood up off of Steve’s bed and sat in the plastic chair next to him, taking the restrained hand in his own. 

“He still thinks we’re dead,” Bucky mumbled out into the room, not taking his eyes off the sleeping face for a second. 

“I think you got through to him in the end” Natasha said as she walked over and placed a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Don’t worry Frosty” Tony said as he came through the door with four coffees and Sam behind him, “We’ll have our Capsicle back in no time” he passed the coffees around, placing Bucky’s on the table as he and Sam sat down on the other side of the room. 

“We’re the others?” Natasha asked as she sat down next to Bucky. 

“Thor’s back on Asgaurd, some new thing about Loki” Tony waved a hand, “Clint volunteered to have a mission de brief with Fury so we could stay with Cap and Bruce is hiding out in back at the tower, doesn’t wanna Hulk out if he see’s his favorite avenger in distress” 

“Barnes the doctor is here” Sam spoke up as they all turned to see the small blonde doctor enter the room, clipboard in hand and a stony look on her face. 

“I’m assuming you’re all here for Mr. Rogers” When she got a nod in response she continued, “I’m doctor Myers, Mr. Rogers personal physician, I wish we could’ve met in different circumstances” Bucky and the rest of the team nodded, not needing to explain who they are. 

“So what’s going on with our Captain?” Tony asked as al eyes turned their attention to the doctor in the middle of the private room. 

“From what I believe the super soldier serum that Mr. Rogers has should’ve healed his wounds after a short period of time yes?” she asked flipping through a page on her clipboard then looking up. 

“The time period depends on how far damaged the injury is” Natasha stated, “But yes, he shouldn’t be left with scars and his injuries should not take over 3 weeks, a month maximum to heal” Dr. Myers had a frown on her face. 

“This is where it’s so surprising” She replied, “The people who captured him must’ve injected him with something that stunts the serums ability to heal. As you can see, he has sustained multiple scars and the burns on his feet that should’ve healed up days ago are only just starting to close. The strange thing is he’s had multiple broken bones but they seem to have healed perfectly, but there is no way to tell how long they took” 

“Is that all Doc?” Bucky asked, sighing and running a hand through his hair. They looked over to the female blonde when she cleared her throat.

“Unfortunately no” She said in a serious tone that had Bucky sitting up straight. “Mr. Rogers was taken for two years, and by the looks of it he had never seen any type of mercy or kindness in that time. This going to have drastic effects on his mental state and his capability, I’ll refer you to a psychologist and if needed, a physician that specializes in this sort of treatment” 

“There’s more isn’t there?” Sam asked sensing the doctor’s uncomforted stance. She nodded and looked straight at Bucky. 

“The next piece of information could be distressing and could be beneficial to discuss in private” she nodded to the enclosed hands of the super soldiers and Bucky’s stomach dropped. 

“Nah ah” Tony interrupted, shaking his head, “Sorry Buck Rogers, I know you’re his next of kin so you get to make the decisions but I’m over ruling you. Steve is our leader and our friend, if we want to help him recover in the next following months we need to know everything so we know how to deal” 

“Go ahead” Bucky mumbled not taking his eyes off of Steve, “It’s not like they’re going to leave anyway. Tony’s right” 

“As long as you’re sure?” Dr. Myers asked, giving Bucky an out, when he nodded to her she let out a sigh. “Because of the time frame we had to do a full body examination. From what we can tell over the span of two years, Mr. Rogers had been sexually assaulted multiple times” Bucky slammed his eyes shut, not trusting himself to speak. 

“He was raped?” Sam said eyes wide open in shock. 

“From what the examination shows, yes” Dr. Myers said nodding solemnly, “I’m sorry” 

“Not your fault doc…” Bucky replied softly. “How bad was the damage?” 

“There was tearing and we had to use stitching Mr. Barnes” she spoke. 

“Can I take him out of the restraints?” he asked a little choked up that this could happen to his Stevie. 

“We’d prefer it if you didn’t” she replied, “There is no telling how he will react when the tranq wears off, he could be a danger to himself and to others. As soon as he wakes up again don’t hesitate to call us. We’ll give him another examination and then determine whether his is fit enough to take the straps off. Again, I am sorry Mr. Barnes” and with that she left the room and quietly closed the door behind her again. 

“God Stevie” Bucky spoke as he leant down and kissed the blonde’s knuckles. “I’m so sorry sweetheart”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always i'm a slut for kudos and comments ;) 
> 
> Em xxx


	3. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's so late. I promise all of my stories will be starting to get updates regularly now that I have a few chapters written. 
> 
> Also sorry to anyone who thinks this is too much crying in one story but Steve's been through a lot and I want to show that he's been traumatised. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

It was another hour before Bucky heard anything from Steve. His hand interlocked with Steve’s while he was slumped over the bed, head resting against his boyfriend’s thigh while he slept, a line of drool making a dark mark on the blue sheets. Tony and Sam were now fighting their own battle to stay awake while Natasha was leaned up against the wall, a small smirk on her face as she watched Tony’s head fall before he woke himself up. 

“Damn…” Stark said rubbing his eyes. “What’s the time?”

“12:05am” Sam groaned scratching his head, “Shouldn’t we’ve been kicked out hours ago?”

“We’ve been given a pass for visiting hours due to the circumstances” Natasha mumbled. 

“M’not leavin’…” Bucky mumbled as he sat up straight, hair strewn everywhere and drool making it’s way down his chin. 

“Calm down Elsa no ones making you leave” Tony snorted, Bucky grumbled as he wiped his face and groaned. He let go of Steve’s hand while he re-tied his hair in a messy topknot, before taking the blonde’s hand again. 

“I was thinking we shoul-“ Natasha was cut off by the sound of loud beeping. 

“Woah…” Sam said as leaned forward, Tony doing the same. “His heart rates going off the charts” Bucky frowned as he used the little remote to sit Steve up in the hospital bed. 

“Nightmare?” Tony asked 

“Looks like it…” Bucky mumbled as he got up off his chair to sit on the bed next to Steve. He lifted his flesh and blood hand to swipe the sweaty blonde hair off of Steve’s forehead. 

“Should I go get the doctor?” Natasha asked, Bucky shook his head as Steve let out a small whimper.

“No, not yet, they’ll start poking and prodding him as soon as he’s awake” he spoke, trying to shush the blonde, “Let him wake up and take everything in properly first” Suddenly Steve’s eyes snapped open with a gasp as he tried to lurch forward.

“Woah big guy…” Tony said softly, noticing the red marks around the blonde’s wrist just above the Stark made restraints. Steve seemed to lock eyes with all of them before looking at Bucky, chest heaving and breath coming out in gasps. 

“You with me sweetheart?” Bucky asked as he lightly tapped against Steve’s cheek. Sad crystal blue eyes lifted up to meet his own grey ones and immediately the sniffling started. 

“B-Buck?” the blonde stuttered out.

“Yeah baby it’s me, m’right here,” Bucky mumbled into the top of his hair, gently carding his fingers through it. “You alright? You know where you are?” Steve’s bottom lip wobbled as he shook his head. 

“N-no” he whimpered. Bucky shushed him and caressed his face once more. 

“You’re in the hospital sweetheart, we found you yesterday” the former assassin explained, “We brought you straight here so you can get fixed up” 

“They’re gunna be mad…” Steve mumbled looking to the far wall 

“Whose gunna be mad Steve?” Sam asked confused as the rest of them watched on as the soldier’s eyes widened in terror. 

“You gotta leave!” he said as he turned his eyes back to Bucky desperately, “They don’t like it when I try to leave. They’re gunna get real mad at me again. They’ll kill you! I don-don’t want yo-you to die cause’a me Buck” tear slowly making there way down his face again. 

“Calm down sweetheart” Bucky shushed calmly, “No ones mad at you, the people that took you are gone baby, they’re all gone. No ones dying Stevie” 

“Bu-But they told me you were all dead!” the blonde choked out, “I sa-saw the videos, the-the articles, I saw yo-you all die!” 

“No ones dead Steve” Natasha stated coming in to his line of sight, “Everyone’s ok” 

“We got you back Capsicle” Tony said unusually stoic, “Took us a while but we got ya” they saw the faintest curve of lips from the blonde before his eyes snapped down to his bound wrists, hands still enclosed with Bucky’s. 

“But I-I’m in trouble” he stuttered out, breaths coming out faster, “I do-don’t want to be in trouble” 

“Sweetheart what are you talking about?” Bucky asked confused, “You’re not in trouble. Why would you be in trouble?” 

“Cau-Cause I’m tied up” he said after a wet cough, “Pl-Please I’ll be goo-good for you Bucky. I promise, please un-untie me” Bucky’s heart broke before his eyes turned hard. 

“Hang on baby” Bucky mumbled as he quickly stood up and started unstrapping Steve, starting at his ankles, it was when he finally reached his wrists did one of the others speak up.

“Barnes shouldn’t you get the doctor first” that was Natasha. Bucky growled

“I don’t care what they said” he stated as he finally broke the last one off, the blonde immediately rubbing the red marks, “You’re not bad, never have been baby, always so good for me” Bucky soothed as he sat down next to Steve’s hip on the bed. 

“M-Missed you” Steve sniffed as he tried and failed to wipe the ever falling tears, Bucky smiled sadly as he opened his arms. 

“C’mere sweetheart” Bucky mumbled, Steve all but threw himself in his arms before he started sobbing once more, completely overwhelmed. “Shh it’s ok, you’re ok now, we’re all here” 

“Sergeant Barnes!” his face turned to the door at the sharp call, ready to curse them out when Steve flinched and gave a gasp, there was an unfamiliar male doctor standing at the door, frown evident on his face. “We asked you to call us if the Captain woke and before you took him out of the protective restraints” 

“D-Don’t wanna b-be in trouble Bu-Buck” Steve trembled in his arms. Bucky’s scowl grew deeper as he turned his head to speak. 

“Leave. Now” he spoke harshly not leaving any word for argument as Natasha and Tony pushed him back out, standing outside to make sure there’s no more interruptions while Sam went to find Dr. Myers. “Sweetheart no ones mad at you” he tried to soothe, “They just got a little pissed at me because they wanted me to call the doc first. Nothing you did wrong doll” 

“M’real tired Buck” Steve mumbled wetly. “Can I sleep?” Bucky shut his eyes, sadness washing over him, ‘He thought he had to ask?’

“Of course you can sweetheart” Bucky cooed as he kissed his forehead, gently lowering his distraught boyfriend back down onto the pillows, “Never have to ask” Steve was about to reply when there was a soft knock at the door, the blonde immediately sitting back u and clutching Bucky like a lifeline. “You’re ok” he soothed before muttering a low come in. Natasha walked in with Tony and Sam, behind them came Dr. Myers, an unimpressed look on her face. “Look Doc…” 

“No need Sergeant Barnes” she interrupted holding out her hand, “I was explained the situation and I would’ve done the same thing, the other doctor will be hearing personally from me about his outburst. I’m very sorry” Bucky gave her a nod as she started to move closer to the couple. 

“Buck…” Steve mumbled nervously, gripping to his shirt tighter as he hid his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“It’s alright darlin’ she’s just gunna make sure you’re alright then you can go back to sleep ok?” he mumbled back as he waved his free hand to give Dr. Myers the ‘ok’ to come over. 

“Captain Rogers?” she asked softly as she bent down slightly to get eyelevel. By just watching that Bucky could already tell he was going to like this woman, she looks like she knows how to handle cases like this and he could tell she’d be wonders for Steve. He felt the blonde tense up in his arms and instantly knew the problem. 

“Call him Steve” Bucky said softly. Dr. Myers looked up at him once before nodding and turning her full attention to the super soldier. 

“Steve?” She asked again, “Is it alright if I look you over? Just to make sure everything’s in order. I promise nothing bad and then you can go back to sleep. Sergeant Barnes is more than welcome to stay with you as well” Steve looked cautiously at her before nodding and moving back from Bucky slightly, still clutching his shirt in his hands. Bucky’s hands wrapped around his wrists stroking the skin there as comfort. 

“O-Ok…” the blonde muttered, eyes cast to the bed sheets. 

“I’m just going to feel around your head for any bumps or cuts ok?” she asked before slowly moving her hands up to Steve’s soft hair, ignoring the flinch he gave when she met the skin. After a minute or two she pulled back, “Just a small bump on the back of your head but nothing to be concerned over, it should heal in a couple of days. Will you let me check your ears and eyes?” after a quick, mute nod. She checked his temperature and eyes before pulling away. 

“You good Stevie?” Bucky asked not taking his hands off of Steve’s wrist for a moment during the examination. 

“M’good” Steve mumbled, eyes shut. 

“You’re doing really well Steve” Dr. Myers got up and walked to the bottom of the bed where his feet lay. “Now this bit might be a bit hard, I just need to check the sols of your feet alright? I’m not going to touch or putting anything on there just a visual” 

“Tha-That’s ok…” he spoke shakily, hiding his face in Bucky’s shoulder once more. It was over in a second but Bucky could tell that it made him uncomfortable.

“You seem to be progressing well Steve” she gave him a kind smile as he came out of hiding, “I’ll give you a time frame between 1-2 more days of being in here then you can be moved back upstairs” 

“Upstairs?” Steve asked confusedly 

“This is Stark hospital big guy” Tony elaborated, “You’re in the tower, home’s right above us” 

“Ho-Home?” Steve choked out, eyes welling again. Dr. Myers smiled sadly as she nodded. 

“I think that’s enough for tonight, I’ll come and check up on everyone a while later. Sargent Barnes that chair does pull out or you’re welcome to use the extra bed on the other side” she nodded towards the empty hospital bed on the other side of the room as she walked out. 

“I think we’ll leave too now” Sam spoke up, “Don’t wanna overwhelm him anymore” the three of them left saying a quiet goodbye, shutting the door after them as Bucky turned his attention back to Steve who had gone quiet. 

“You ok Stevie?” he asked tentatively, rubbing his hand up and down his back. 

“I-I wanna go home B-Bucky!” he choked out; “Pl-Please take me home” he pleaded. 

“Just a couple more days baby” Bucky shushed back, wishing he could whisk him away up to their room and wrap him in as many blankets as he could. He pulled back and gently wiped the falling tears off his face. “Lay down sweetheart, you look exhausted” 

“Please la-lay with me Bucky,” he begged as he slowly moved over as much as he could. Bucky smiled sadly at him, two super soldiers in one bed was just asking fro trouble and even with Steve pushed to the side it would be a tight squeeze but there’s no way he’s deny his baby. “Don’t lea-leave me please” 

“Never do that baby” Bucky soothed as he took off his shoes and shuffled in next to him, carefully bringing the man in close, blonde hair tucked underneath his chin. “Go to sleep sweetheart” 

“L-Love you Buck” he let out a wet cough into Bucky’s chest, wrapping his arms around him and snuggling in as far as he could. Bucky blinked the tears away from his eyes. 

“I love you too Stevie” he whispered, “So much”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End chapter 3 xx
> 
> Kudos and Comments AWLAYS welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Was it alright?? Leave a comment and Kudos if you want me to keep writing cause I'm really not sure?? 
> 
> Or if you have any thoughts you have to what would make it better. 
> 
> Em x 
> 
> I'm a slut for kudos ;)


End file.
